It was Odd, wasn't it?
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: Mori always kept to himself when he wasn't with Honey. It left him plenty of time to think. So when his thoughts wander to Haruhi, how will they turn out?


_**It was Odd, wasn't it?**_

* * *

Mori was having one of those daydreams during the host club. Of course, he was paying perfect gentlemen-like attention to his customers, but they were shy and reserved and didn't talk too much. Honey was overly energetic today, more than ever, if that was possible. So Mori just laid-back in the couch and stared out the window, pouring a glass of tea now or then when someone ran out.

Today, his thoughts weren't on the dojo, on his cousin, or his family for that matter. Not where he was going to go to college, when he was going to inherit his family's legacy, none of that. His minds were oddly alert at the members of the host club. It used to be so routine here, before Haruhi came. Yes, they often took lavish vacations and all those things, but the emotions in this club, the people themselves, had been so changed because of her.

Hikaru and Kaoru were obviously affected by her. They had come out of their bubbles so much because of her. Yes, Hikaru was still very much selfish and full of himself, and Kaoru was reserved and always worried about his brother. But it was a lot more than they themselves would ever know. And if they did, then they were obviously even more infatuated with her than they let on. Which was hard to imagine.

Kyouya had definitely changed a bit, too. He had become more caring to everyone around him with her here. Of course, Tamaki had been the first to break his shield- but Haruhi was helping him along. She made him think differently, see things from a human point of view. See how things could be worked out with feelings in mind, too.

Honey had changed as well. Yes, he was just as bubbly as ever. That made him laugh, thinking of the first few times Honey had clung to Haruhi. He was...how to put it. Honey was more caring, more serious, more loving- it was hard to imagine him as any of those. But Honey was so much more able to love, and love deeper, as impossible as that was. Of course, only Mori would be able to tell.

It would take a moron to not see that Tamaki was absolutely in love with Haruhi. But then again, Tamaki himself hadn't figured it out- a sad, sad waste.

* * *

But, why? Why was it a waste? Mori silently poured more tea into a few of the girls tea cups and sat back in his seat on the couch. He turned his head away from the window and looked around at the other members. Everyone was smiling. Of course. The mood was so much thicker with joy then it had ever been before she joined them. It was so much more...well, it was light and lovely, but it was thick with diversity that she had shown us, with the realization of emotions, in all of us- that we never knew were there.

And, does that include me? Had Haruhi changed me that much?

I glanced over subtly at her and her short hair. She was having a conversation with some very decent girls, one an heir to a college, one an heir to a big business a town over, and one an heir to a teamaker. They were all a little shy, but not enough to be a Mori customer. They were quiet and Haruhi seemed to enjoy the small talk they were having.

Mori returned to looking out the window. It was snowy out, a lovely day for a walk. And, just warm enough for a nice stroll home after kendo practice tonight.

The rest of the host club hour remained just a flurry of Mori's thoughts, a few memories of the adventures they had all had. And, on occasion, a small thought of how pretty Haruhi had looked at certain times. At the parties, on the beach, in the forest.

When the host club was done, Mori walked to kendo practice with Honey. His mind lingered on her somewhat during practice, but never more than was acceptable. But how much _was_ acceptable?

He left kendo practice that night with a few snow flakes falling on his face, a small, thin, yet warm jacket underneath a heavier coat, and thoughts of the small brunette on his mind.

* * *

Return soon for chapter two!


End file.
